Kingdom Hearts: REMIX
by raidouXVI
Summary: Getting tired of his 'boring' everyday life, Shirou Hyoudou finally gets his wish for an adventure when he gets a hold of a legendary 'key'. However, he is yet to learn, that with great wishes, comes great sacrifice. And he's about to learn this the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

_**KH:REMIX**_

_**A Highschool DxD X Kingdom Hearts Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Highschool DxD!_

_3__rd__ person POV:_

_A white haired boy, 14 years of age, is napping off under the shade of a giant tree, wondering if his 'boring' daily life will continue as it is. He craves excitement, and adventure. However, due to his parent's wishes to live a normal life, and out of his love for them, he chose to continue his life the way it is. Yet, there are times where his craving for excitement returns, each time the urge returns, it becomes stronger than ever. And so, deep in his heart grew a wish…._

"_I want to get out of here and see the world!"_

_?'s POV:_

So warm.

Man, nothing really beats an afternoon nap under the shade of a large tree! Especially while skipping class!

As time passed by, the sun's light starts to fade and weaken, giving of the signal that it's sunset. Which means I've got to get home.

I opened my eyes. I can see the sun setting on my right side. As I get up, I felt one or more of my backbones crack as I stretched. Man that felt good!

Picking up my bag beside me, I was planning to get home alone when….

"So this is your new napping spot, eh, Shirou-kun?" A girl with blue hair in twin tails held by blue ribbons, has green eyes, almost pale skin, and a short height like me calls out.

Her name is Saki Miyauchi, my childhood friend as well as neighbor.

"Well, other than this spot, there is actually a lot more around here." I answered.

"Aww, really? It's tiring to find you, you know!" She pouts at me, then adds, "Well then, let's go home together, since I managed to find you this time!"

"Ok, ok, I get. I'll go with you." I replied as I went home.

My name is Shirou Hyoudou, the son of Issei and Koneko Hyoudou. I am what you would call a half-youkai, born from a human father and cat-youkai mother. I would appear in human form when going to school or when just goofing off outside the house. When at home, I would be in my real form, considering if I am not expecting visitors. As for what I look like, I have white hair, and hazel colored eyes which I inherited from my mom, AND also the facial features of my mom as well. I also have a small stature for a boy of my age. My father would even tease me as the gender-bent version of my mother in her teens, which I don't find funny, not at all.

My parents got married at a young age, my father at 17, and my mom at 15. From what I was told, mom almost died while she was giving birth to me, due to her small body. But a miracle seemed to have occurred, and she made it out alive. It was then right after that they did a shotgun marriage. Talk about 'that escalated quickly.'

Apparently, my parents had some problems after that, and after a few years, they left their hometown and stayed at where we are living now. And they also wouldn't tell me anything about it, saying that 'it is for my own good' and 'they want to move on from the past', which is why, until now, me and my parents are just living in peace, just like humans.

Well then, enough about me. Let's move on to the present.

_Hyoudou Residence_

_Shirou POV:_

"I'm home."

I call out as I enter the house. Arriving at the living room after taking my shoes off, I headed towards the kitchen, only to see my mother already starting to prepare the food on the table. Father isn't home again today. If he is, he'd be at the living room, reading a newspaper, or a porno while laughing like a love-struck schoolgirl, or just napping his ass off on the couch.

"Ah, welcome home, Shirou." Mother greets me as soon as she saw me enter the kitchen.

"Mother, is dad away again?" I asked mother about the house's missing old pervert. She answered warmly, yet with that tone of concern, "Well, his new job requires him to be out around at midnight till dawn. So he won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"I see. That's understandable. What's for dinne-wait, is that sushi?!" I asked, not even feeling the drool around the right side of my mouth.

"Of course! It's your favorite, remember? Your dad just receive his monthly salary, and wanted a little celebration tonight. Too bad he got a sudden call for duty, though." Mother answered.

"That's a weird job. Why is it always around night though?" I thought out loud.

"That's because he transferred his workplace you see…" Mother suddenly pauses, and doesn't continue…

"It's not the shady type of work, right?" I asked suspiciously, though surprisingly enough, she kept her smile, yet the hint of worry is still there, "Of course not, my son.".

…I think I'd rather not continue the subject. I'm gonna get nothing from this anyway. So I decided to change the topic into something else, like what happened at school today, though I didn't tell her I napped off the afternoon classes. It wasn't long before she recovered her warm expression, and that's enough for me. We ate dinner together while talking about things.

I took a bath after dinner, and after that, decided to read some mangas from my father's collection in the living room's cabinet. I guess this is what they meant by 'hiding in plain sight'. Geez, old man, put them in your room or something next time! They are ALL ero-mangas for God's sake!

_-An hour later-_

Man, I'm getting sleepy already. Better get to sleep.

I climbed onto my bed, lying down as I kept wondering about what might happen tomorrow. Is it always gonna be the same boring routine? With nothing else at all?

I closed my eyes, as my consciousness starts drifting off to darkness….

_-Dream Sequence Start-_

_Shirou POV:_

_I opened my eyes…._

_A wide meadow appears in my sight… _

_Where am I?_

_What is this place..?_

_Suddenly, voices started to speak from nowhere…_

'_So much to do…..'_

'_So little time…'_

"_Huh…?"_

_The voices continue…_

'_Take your time…'_

'_Do not be afraid…'_

_I look around…. To find nothing but grass everywhere…._

_The voices continue again._

'_The door is still shut…'_

'_Now step forward…'_

'_Can you do it…?'_

_I stepped forward, for about seven times…_

'_Power sleeps within you…'_

_Then, the earth shook, and a short pedestal arises from my left, and as the pedestal was finished rising, a burst of light appeared above it, leaving from that light…a shield._

'_If you give it form…'_

_The same pedestal and light appears from my right side, this time leaving a staff._

'_It will give you strength…'_

_Another pedestal appears in front of me, its light leaving a sword._

'_Choose well…'_

_A choice of weaponry, huh…._

_Of course, I'd go for the direct offensive type._

_I headed towards the sword…_

_I climbed the pedestal and took hold of it._

_The voice speaks again,_

'_The power of the warrior,_

_Invincible courage,_

_A sword of terrible destruction,_

_Is this what you seek?'_

_Of course, duh. How do you expect me to beat my foes with a plate or a stick? I have great physical strength due to my youkai nature, so of course I'd go for a melee weapon!_

"_Yes. This is the power I want.."_

_The voice responds,_

'_Your path is set…'_

_The sword disappears in a burst of light._

'_Now, what will you give up in exchange…?'_

_Oh, more choices? This is getting annoying, just like Saki's 100 questions last time…. Oh well, better get this done._

_I took a glance at the shield. And headed towards it…._

_I did as the same with the pedestal of the sword…_

'_The power of the guardian,_

_The power to aid friends…_

_Do you wish to give up this power…?'_

_I can't protect others if I don't have the power to destroy. I must destroy anything that brings them harm, rather than just shield them and let the threat live…_

"_Yes. I give up this power."_

_The shield disappears in an another burst of light._

'_You have chosen the power of the warrior,_

_You have given up the power of the guardian,_

_Is this the form you choose…?'_

"_Yes."_

_The earth suddenly shakes, and the whole meadow….cracked?!_

_The land cracks into pieces, causing me to fall…_

_I opened my eyes again._

_This time, I am not in a meadow, but a castle courtyard…?_

_Suddenly, light bursts from my right hand, and I found myself holding…a katana?_

'_You have gained the power to fight…'_

_The sword is pretty light, and I tested three swings with it. A surge of excitement runs throughout my body with each swing. It felt…good. So this is how it feels like to swing a real sword!_

_The voice speaks once again, this time, it sounded a little cheery._

'_Alright! You've got it!_

_Use this power to protect yourself and others.'_

_A shadow started to appear from the ground. It grew into an odd black creature with antennae and glowing yellow orbs for eyes. More of the weird creatures started to form from nowhere._

…_.They look the aliens Saki drew on her notebook during 9__th__ grade. Except that those aliens were green… _

_'There will be times you have to fight._

_Keep your light burning strong.'_

_Not wasting time, I charged at the nearest shadow. I began the attack with a descending diagonal slash from the right, followed by a rising diagonal slash from the left, and finished it with an overhead slash from above. I continued with the same combo for the rest of the shadows. Just when I thought I'm done, however…_

_'Behind you!'_

_I turned to my back as soon as possible, and saw a shadow jumping towards me. With quick timing, I manage to finish it off in mid-air with a rising slash from the right._

_As the shadow faded, a larger glob of darkness consumed the courtyard I'm in, once again bringing me to God-knows-where. _

_When I opened my eyes again, I found myself inside…. A cathedral? WAIT WHAT?!_

_….That's weird, I'm not hurt or anything at all. Maybe the place is abandoned?_

_ The place looks like a cathedral, but the chairs are that you'd find in a church are not around. So I guess it's abandoned. Phew._

_Up in the altar, there seems to be a gigantic door of sorts. __A lone beam of light was shining on it, and it was slightly transparent.__I headed towards it and-_

_…..Damnit, my hand just passed through it. Tch._

_I turned around, and a beam of light burst in front of me, leaving a treasure chest. Some reward, I guess?_

_I headed towards it, and said,_

_"Abra cadabra!"_

_Nothing happened…._

_Okay, how about this?!_

_"Open Sesame!"_

_Still nothing happened._

_…Damnit._

_Hmmm, how about if I tap the sword on it? This thing I'm carrying reeks of magical energy._

_I tapped the sword on the chest._

_It opened, and just disappeared in a sparkle of light…._

_WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!_

_IT WAS EMPTY ALL ALONG?!_

_DAMN IT!_

_However, as the chest disappeared, the handle of the invisible door became solid, then another burst of light appeared, leaving a crate…._

_Hmm, so for every single thing that I open, the door solidifies?_

_I approached the crate, and tapped it with my sword…._

_…._

_Nothing happened._

_I tried again three times…._

_And nothing happened…_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_"….DAMN YOU, CRATE!"_

_With one anger-filled swing, I destroyed the crate, causing it to disappear in a sparkle of light._

_And with that, the door became a little bit more solid._

_Then a barrel appeared, coming once again from a burst of light._

_"Man, this place sure looks like it loves to handle anger management issues. They even gave me a crate and a barrel to hit just to make a door solid!" Saying that to myself, I swung at the barrel full force in a baseball like manner, causing it to fly in pieces as it disappears in sparkles of light._

_And with that, the door became completely solid. HELL YEAH! FINALLY!_

_I headed towards the door, opening it._

_Blinding light seeped from that door, almost blinding me had I not covered my eyes in time. Man, the owner must be an addict for light shows or something! _

_I decided to keep on walking forward, with my eyes covered._

_'Hold on.'_

_'The door won't open just yet.'_

_'First tell me about yourself.'_

_Huh…?!_

_As I removed my hands from my eyes, I found myself in a classroom._

_There are three people surrounding me, and all of them are sitting._

_All of them are girls, pretty cute too. _

_Though they would be cuter if they were not wearing a neutral expression on their faces._

_The first one to ask me is a girl with blond hair, in curls too. She wears a uniform with a red ribbon on the chest. And speaking of her chest, she's got 'em big…. WHOA WHOA better stop there!_

_That girl with curls asks me, "What's most important to you?"_

_I answered, "My family and friends…"_

_The girl with ches-err, curls, smiled._

_"Is family and friendship such a big deal?"_

_I ignored that remark, and proceeded to the next girl._

_The next girl has red hair, tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon. She wears a blue jacket and short shorts._

_…..She's your average girl, I guess?_

_The red head proceeds to ask me, "What are you afraid of?"_

_"Being alone."_

_The red head grinned._

_"Is it really that scary?"_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, lady._

_The last one is a blue haired girl, with a yellow colored hairpin on the left side of her hair. She wears the same uniform as the blondie with ches-umm, curls. The one with the ribbon on the chest…._

_….But she is not as blessed as her schoolmates when it comes to chests, it seems…._

_Suddenly, the blunette's eyebrow twitched, "You just called me a flatty, didn't you?!"_

_"Huh?! Of course not!"_

_She gives me a death glare for a moment, then clears her throat, "So, what do ya want outta life?"_

_"To find excitement"_

_The blue fla-err, blunette looked me in the eye._

_"To find excitement, huh…?"_

_'You want friendship,_

_You are afraid of solitude,_

_You want excitement,_

_Your adventure begins at twilight._

_If you do not let the fog deceive you, your journey should be on the path to truth.'_

_O…kay?_

_Once again, I was surrounded by darkness. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in…a modern town?_

_I found myself in the middle of a four-way street, with three of its paths blocked by crashed cars. Only 1 path was clear, leading straight to some school. It looks pretty far._

_However, what surprised about this post-apocalyptic setting is that…._

_Those shadow creatures from earlier are her too! And lots of theme as well!_

_Looks like I'll have to hack'n'slash my way to the school then…_

_*__**BOYS ARE SLASHING, STABBING, AND SCALPING. PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT***_

_How did I even survive that?! Man, I feel tired as hell already!_

_I reached the front yard of the school. For a school's front yard, this is quite big!_

_'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_

_I suddenly felt a big presence behind me, and as I turned back, I saw my shadow get elongated, and getting bigger and bigger each passing second._

_'But don't be afraid.'_

_The gigantic shadow copy of me started mutating into a creature I can't even describe in words… So freaking ugly, in short._

_'And don't forget.'_

_The monster finally gains it's true form. I readied my sword for battle, and entered a battle stance. This is it, I can't die here!_

_The giant starts the attack by raising its right hand, which started to glow, and slammed it to the ground, creating a pool of darkness with it. _

_I don't know what's the hold up, but better strike while the iron's hot!_

_I charged at the hand on the ground and started slicing on it. However, I sensed some small presence coming out from around me. Then I realized…._

_….That the black pool is some sort of respawn point for those little pricks I fought earlier!_

_Five of the small shadows popped up from the pool of darkness, surrounding me. I started taking them out one by one. As soon as I finished on the small fries, the big guy prepares another attack…_

_The monster leaned backward, and where there was a large heart-shaped hole in its chest, blue light began to form. With a large twitch-like motion, beams seemed to come out from the light, and began homing their way to me. I managed to out run but one…_

"_Ouch! Are this balls made of electricity?!" That ball hurts like a b*tch!_

_I kept running till the balls faded chasing me, then wait for the giant slam down its fist like it did earlier. I slashed at it as much as I can before the tinier shadows popped up. Then the giant would once again charge its hole on its chest for more of those electric balls, which I would spent time running away from, while I would occasionally pass around the giant and give it a hit and run slice around the knees. _

_This pattern repeated for a few minutes, till the giant staggered back a step. Not wasting time, I used this opportunity to perform a high jump towards its head, and finish it off with a powerful horizontal slash, sending the upper-half of the head flying. However, even without it's head, the giant leaned forward, turning into a pool of darkness. I tried running away, but my bad landing from my attack earlier caused so much pain, that I can't even move._

_The pool of darkness started to cover the whole school's front yard, with me in it. The darkness has already reached to my shoulders, preventing me from further movement…_

_A voice started speaking as darkness covered my entire being._

'_But don't be afraid.__'_

'_You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'_

_Darkness has reached my neck…_

'_So don't forget:__'_

_My whole body is covered already….._

_'You are the one… who will open the door.'_

_And I saw nothing more than darkness….._

_-Dream Sequence End-_

_Real world_

_Hyoudou Residence_

_Shirou POV:_

_"GAH!"_

_My eyes shot open._

_….Was that really a dream?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of breakfast…._

_-__**TO BE CONTINUED!**__-_

_Author's notes: *SPOILERS* The events of this story takes its roots from the volume 11 of the light novel, where Koneko goes into mating season and advances on Issei. In the canon story, Issei manages to hold himself until Koneko's sister, Kuroka, stops Koneko from doing Issei. However, this story will take place where Issei gives in to Koneko instead, and they also didn't get interrupted, resulting in the birth of the OC, and Issei's separation from the peerage as explained in this story. _


	2. Chapter 2: Seperation

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REMIX**_

_**A HIGHSCHOOL DxD AND KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER FANFIC**_

_**CHAPTER 2: SEPERATION**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Highschool DxD**_

_Early Morning_

_Hyoudou Residence_

_Shirou POV:_

Well… That was one bizarre dream.

I can't make out the details clearly. My memories of that 'dream' are becoming more and more hazy each passing second. Though, I could still feel that it did happen, and that it will happen again. I feel dizzy too.

….Oh well, no use brooding over something you can't remember.

It's about 5:50.__I woke up a little early, huh. No wonder why I can smell breakfast.

I went out of my room, and proceeded to the bathroom for my…morning necessities. As soon as I am done, I went to the dining room. Mother was just done placing the breakfast on the table. She sure is fast…

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san. (Good morning, mother.)"_ I greeted mother as I took a seat beside the dining table. She greets back, "_Ohayou_, Shirou. Did you sleep well?" She asks as usual…

"Of course. I even woke up earlier than the usual record!" I pointed to myself as I said that with a proud tone, like a kid who told his mom he got an Olympic medal at an eating contest. She laughed a bit as she smiled at my antics.

….Father isn't around again. That's weird. He'd usually join us for breakfast. I decided not to ask mother about it, considering how it dampened the mood at yesterday's dinner.

I got ready for school, and was about to head out the door when the doorbell rang. It can't be father, since he doesn't use the doorbell. He just pops out of nowhere. Whoever the visitor maybe, he or she sure is diligent to visit this early.

"I'll answer it, mother!" I said as I walked towards the door and open it, only to reveal a young woman outside the gate. She appears to be in her mid-twenties with a buxom figure(I am not kidding, I swear!), a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She possesses an elegant aura with her, giving off that _Ojou-sama _feel. But at the same time, I can't help but feel fear, as if my instincts are telling me to hightail away from her as far as possible.

"Um… Who are you, and how can I help you?" I asked as politely as possible. I'm scared of her for some reason. But when she looked at me, her eyes widened as she covered her mouth, giving that deep look of surprise. She looked like someone who has just seen an old friend she haven't made contact with for a long, long time. However, she quickly regained her _Ojou-sama_-like composure in seconds.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that. My name is Rias Gremory, " So that's her name. She asks a question right after that, "Are you Shirou Hyoudou?".

"Yes… Why?" I answered.

"I am an old friend of your mother, you see. I came to visit her. It has been such a long time since we saw each other…" She looks up to the sky, having that strong look of nostalgia. I guess she's being honest, though I don't remember mother mentioning anyone named Rias.

"Who is it, Shirou?" Mother calls out, while coming out of the house. Rias looked like she was about to burst into tears of nostalgia when she saw mother. But however, mother had a different reaction…

…As soon as she saw Rias, she went pale. She quickly beckons me, "Shirou, you can go now. I am going to have a little private talk with that woman over there." She points to Rias.

I can tell it was pretty serious, considering mother's reaction. I can't help but concern about mother's safety, since Rias emitted a powerful aura, indicating her strength.

"But are you gonna be alright, mother?" I asked out of concern. This Rias woman seemed to be as dangerous as she is beautiful. Mother only responded with a reassuring smile, though her face still shows traces of doubt.

Though hesitantly, I obeyed her and left for school. I looked back at the house one last time, only to see mother and Rias enter, and nothing more. My heart is telling me to go back, yet my instincts are telling me to run. I wanted to go back, but, I don't want to make mother angry by my disobedience, so I walked to school instead, still feeling heavily worried. Ever since that red haired woman arrived at the house, I felt that something big is about to happen. Something that does not bode well.

En route to school, I encountered Saki, and we walked to school as usual. She seemed to have noticed my worrying expression, and asked about it, but I continually brushed her off every time.

I arrived at the classroom, took my seat, looking apathetic all day. I just can't shake off this bad feeling.

_Afternoon, Afterschool_

_Around Tokyo Metropolis_

_Shirou POV:_

Classes passed through my head like air. I couldn't concentrate.

Saki noticed this, and decided to take me into the city's famous Ramen shop, saying that there was a promo, and that all the noodles available are discounted at a large price, though only for today. She even gave me a coupon as evidence.

…This is her way of cheering me up, even from when we were kids. Every time I was feeling down, she would bring food out of nowhere, and share it with me. I would do the same as well when she's the one who would feel depressed. We always have been together.

We met for the first time when we were both about…eight, I guess? It was when my parents moved to Tokyo. The neighbors were having a 'Getting-to-know-each-other' kind of party. She was a shy type at first, barely talking even to me.

However, this all changed, During our first day of school at third grade. She was being bullied by a bunch of fat boys, who were making fun of her skinny body frame. They even went far as to push her out of nowhere at every time they see her. When I saw this, I remembered what father told me, 'never make a girl cry', so I decided to butt in.

I started by pushing one of the bullies down. His friends were pissed for that, of course, so they ganged up on me. But then again, it wouldn't be too hard to compare the physical capabilities of a half-youkai to a bunch of fat human kids. Even as a kid, my senses are far better than an ordinary human at my age. My body might have looked thin, but I can already lift five fat kids with no problem, and thanks to my small stature, I can run fast too.

It wasn't too long before the bunch of fatass bullies were calling for the teacher, each of them have at least one bruise on any parts of the body. I got labeled as a freak of nature by the whole class after that, even the damn teacher.

However, Saki was different. She became happy for what I did, and treats me like how she would treat a human being. Even if she got hated by others for being friends with me, she still stayed with me. And with that, Saki was my first and only friend. I am very grateful to have met her.

….She has been getting a little too clingy as of late. I don't really mind, though.

…Man, am I getting senile? I hope not.

I returned my focus on reality as we enter the train heading for the shopping districts.

_Tokyo Metropolis_

_Shopping Districts_

_Hagakure Ramen_

_Shirou POV:_

"This is great!"

I declared with energy. The ramen here IS great!

"See? Told you, you won't regret coming with me today!" Saki adds, looking relieved that I'm finally relaxing.

"Say, why don't we come again here, next time, Saki-chan? It'll be my treat! Promise!" I told her. She looked pretty grateful for that. I am not the type to ever break a promise.

"Hmmm? It's pretty late. Let's wrap this up, and go home, is that alright?" I asked her. She responded quickly.

"*Giggle* Of course! If Shirou-kun says so, then let's get going!" She declares. We finished the ramen quickly, and went for the train. We ARE gonna get a scolding for this….

_En route to Hyoudou Residence _

_In front of Miyauchi Residence_

_Early night_

_Shirou POV:_

"Well, we're here. Better part ways now, I guess?" I ask Saki, who just went through her house's front gate.

"See you tomorrow then, Shirou-kun!" She happily waves me off as she enters her house.

Even if I say we're neighbors, my house is still walks away from hers. Time to go home and have dinner! And manga! Ero-manga, of course!

_Hyoudou Residence_

_Shirou POV:_

I entered through the gate, only to find the lights off. That's weird…

Wait, mother has finished buying the groceries last sunday….

Then I remembered what happened earlier. Don't tell me?!

I rushed into the house, straight into the living room with my shoes still on. I went for the light switch, only to see a shocking sight before me…

All of the furnitures all flipped over, like a storm went through the house. All things around the house were scattered, as if someone rummaged through them… Who the hell did this?!

"Mother! Father! Where are you?! MOTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to receive no reply. I searched every crook and cranny of the house, and found no one.

I sat at the living room, pain eating away at my heart. What happened to my parents?! Did someone attack them?! Did they manage to run away?! Or maybe-

"Damn it all!" I slammed my fists into the table. Despair is increasing every single second.

Then, I heard something from my parent's bedroom. Something opening.

With the knowledge of ki manipulation that my mother taught me, I gathered energy around my body, most of them focused on my fists. Just in case there is SOMETHING in there…

I headed to the room, and found something that shouldn't have been there….

Instead of the warm, large bed in the middle of the room, it was a large set of stairs, leading down to a large door. I went down, of course, and opened that door…

And I found myself in a large room, with stained glass for its walls and floor. In the far end of the room was a large door. I headed towards it and…

'Are you sure you want to go through?'

A voice rings in my head.

…I recognize that voice. It's the same one from the dream!

"Of course, I have to! I have to find my parents!" I shouted back.

'Your destiny lies behind that door. Your parents, I do not know.'

What?!

'But… You might find clues to their whereabouts… Should you continue through that door…'

"Oh-ho? You're telling me this now? Just get to the point already!"

'I see that you want to proceed. However, you must still awaken your power…'

"What do you mean?"

'Allow me to help you…'

Then I sensed a familiar presence. A shadow appears on the ground, turning into a creature with antennae and glowing eyes…

Don't tell me-?!

'Try your best shot.'

I charged ki in my hands, and punched the creature straight to the face. However, what happened surprised me…

As soon as my fist came in contact with the creature, it just passed through! Is ki ineffective?!

'Only light can destroy such creature.'

"But I'm a half-youkai! You can't expect me to have that kind of element!" I retorted.

The shadows multiplied, and the creatures that came from it piled on me, drowning me in darkness…

No! I can't die here! I must still find my parents! I must find out the truth behind this!

Then, a gray colored light shone from…my body?!

'Don't be afraid.' The voice from earlier speaks again, "And unleash the emotions embedded within you as power!'

A blinding light covered the entire room.

As the light disappeared, I found myself holding a very…peculiar weapon with my right hand…

It's shaped like a fusion between a sword and an old school key.

Its 'teeth' and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of black and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It has a Keychain which is comprised of three small copper gears and ends in a charm resembling the head of a red dragon with glowing green eyes.

'Keyblade'

Is that what it's called?

'Change the fate of the worlds with this power!'

As soon as the voice declared that, the shadow creatures appeared once again.

Time for payback!

I started the assault, slashing down three of the shadows in front of me with a wide horizontal swing. The sword itself is like hot knife to the shadow creatures. My attacks didn't pass through them like earlier.

…Why don't I try some senjutsu techniques with this sword? It might just work!

Charging ki straight into the keyblade, I held it in reverse grip.

"_Majinken_!"

I declared as I swung the sword horizontally, releasing a red colored crescent shaped energy projectile straight into a group of incoming shadows, destroying them quickly before they got near…

Whoa! It's like the Keyblade is a part of my body! It had no problem with my personal techniques!

One last shadow remained, jumping from my right. I rolled to my front to avoid the attack, and countered with a powerful thrust after lunging forward, destroying the creature quickly.

'Well done.'

A voice compliments my deeds.

'Now, open that door, and begin the change the worlds need!'

"But where does this lead anyway?" I asked. Better safe than sorry.

'Another world, child. One that needs your power.'

The voice responds.

If going through other worlds will help me find out what happened to my parents, then, I've got no choice. I know that once I pass through, there's no turning back. It will be a while before I can expect to return my life to what it once was. To wake up to the delicious smell of mother's cooking… To go to school… To hang out with Saki… To have dinner with mother and father, like a family…

My heart hurts at the thought of my memories. But if going out there is what it takes to bring these warm moments back, I will not stop here!

I held the knob of the gigantic door, and opened it, only to be greeted by a bright burst of light. I covered my eyes, and continued forward, to the new life that awaits me…

Please, wait for me, mother and father…

_**-To be continued!-**_

_**Author's note: Will Shirou be able to find out the truth behind the disappearance of his loved ones? Please give me your thoughts on this chapter! Constructive criticisms are appreciated! New world on next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Continent!

_**Raidouxvi's Review reply corner!**_

_To Guest (_9/11/13_) – Hehe, thanks for reading! Are you really Solus Ortis? Just making sure. You can PM me._

_To cra0007 – Hmm… They're similar I guess…?Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_To lojzek91- Thanks for reading! As for the typos, I'm still polishing the second chapter's remake, since I'm Planning to upload two at the same time._

_Fino alla volta prossima!_

_Let's begin the story!_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REMIX**_

_**A HIGHSCHOOL DxD AND KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER FANFIC**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Welcome to the Continent! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Highschool DxD**_

_Time: Early Morning_

_Place: Unknown_

_Shirou POV:_

Ugh, man, my back hurts! And why am I feeling grass on my fingertips?! Did I sleep outside the house or something?!

I opened my eyes, to see that I AM outside, but not around my house, or anywhere familiar to me either.

I am currently in some sort of….forest?!

I decided to take a look around the area I'm in, and found myself in the middle of a forked path in the forest.

I guess this means I've got three paths to choose. First is the path where I came from, which is a dead end. The two other choices are just left and right.

It's like one of those times where a man is asked to choose between a loli and a busty bishoujo. Each one has her own unique traits, one being equal to the other. In other words, it's a win-win situation, no matter what you choose.

...So yeah, I'm going to the right.

As I started walking to my chosen direction, I can't help but wonder…

Is this truly a new world?

I remembered the words of the mysterious voice who brought me here…

'_Another world, child. One that needs your power.'_

Does this mean I really am no longer in Japan, or somewhere in earth at all?

Well, I guess I'll find out after I meet the locals! If there are any, that is…

_-An hour later-_

_Time: Around Noon_

_Place: Unknown Forest_

_Shirou POV:_

This is not good…

It's been an hour, yet all that I can see are trees, trees everywhere.

It's pretty hot too…

I take a look at the sky. The sun shines in the centermost part of it, indicating that it's noon.

A break under a nice shade of a large tree is very tempting right now…

As if on cue, I quickly spotted a large tree, and a very old looking one at that. This kind of trees are rarely found around earth now though.

Deciding to take a rest, I sat under that tree. That coolness of its shadow melting my tiredness away. Ah, nothing really beats this feeling!

"Eat this!"

A loud female voice rings nearby, interrupting my rest. The sound of swords striking flesh can also be heard along with it. I got up from my position, and went to the direction of the voice. Not wanting to attract the attention of the combatants, whoever they maybe, I stealthily walked towards the area.

What I saw surprised me. A woman with blond hair tied into two braids on the left and right side of the head, though the back part of her hair seems to have been cut. She also wears a hairband on her head. But what made her very magnetic to my sight was…her armor.

The only parts of her body that was covered with armor starts from the upper crotch area to the chest, yet exposing her legs and cleavage. The area from her knees down to the frontal area of her feet are also covered in armor. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. She also carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. As she was fighting, I also saw her behinds, only to see that she was only wearing a HOLY FRIGGING TEABACK PANTSU!

Ah, medieval earth, why you no like this?!

…Now, only if I can summon tentacles out of nowher-WHOA, better stop there Shirou! You're supposed to help her! I shouldn't just stand around here getting a hard-on!

I regained focus, and analyzed the situation, not wanting to just jump in there and discover that the foe is actually too strong. I could at least make an escape plan for me and the sexy blondie if that's the case.

As I observed from above a tree near the battlefield, her foes appear to be bandits, and there's three of them. Two are still unscathed, obviously just watching and waiting for an opening. The one in battle looks pretty beat up already. I guess the blondie is actually pretty good.

As I started tree running en route to the battle field, A voice ringed in my head, 'Should you need your weapon…'

I stopped on the branch of a tree, 'Call my name…'

I felt a shiver in my spine as power builds up in me, yet I still retained my focus and asked, "So, what's your name, then…?"

The voice answered, 'My name is…Akatosh…'

"Akatosh, huh? Well then, what power is it that you will give me?"

A bright light bursts from my right hand. It's the same key like weapon from my first real battle.

Akatosh speaks again, this time coming from the sword, "I am that very power, child."

Whoa, you serious?!

Akatosh replies, as if reading my mind, "I can hear your thoughts if you direct them to me, child." Oh he already did. And my name's not child! It's Shirou!

"Well then, Shirou, I believe that from this point on, we shall work together, don't you think so?" Akatosh asks in a hurry. What's he hurrying about? Oh right, the blond chick!

"Of course, we're partners! Whether you like it or not!" I declared as Akatosh disappears from my hand, and I resumed my approach to the battle field through the trees.

Akatosh gives a last minute reminder through my head, 'Please, remember. When you need my strength, call for my name and I shall appear.'

I understand. Let's go!

_Location: Unknown Forest_

_Time: Noon_

_BGM: Go to youtube, and add this on the link: /watch?v=Ekiz0YMNp7A_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

The young blonde warrior is easily taking down the foe before her. The bandit starts another assault by rushing forward with a downward vertical swing. The blonde warrior deflects the attack with her buckler, causing the bandit to stagger backward, making an opening the blond warrior has been looking for. Moving at lightning speed, she also rushes forward, performing a very powerful rising slash cutting through the bandit's head, quickly ending him.

The bandit's comrades were not pleased by this, "You bitch! We were going to let ya slide if you'd let us have some fun with ya, but now you'll die!" The Bandits declare as they draw their blades. However, as the blonde warrior set herself ready for a hard battle, an oddly dressed boy jumps from one of the trees holding a peculiar key-like weapon. He strikes one of the bandits on the head as he landed, and combined with the force of his fall and strike supported by gravity, he knocked the consciousness out of the bandit in a split second. The boy then back flips away from the said bandit, putting on a battle stance as he landed.

"Sorry pal, but a beautiful lady getting raped by bandits in a threesome only happens in doujins!" The odd looking boy declares in a victorious tone. The blonde warrior girl's jaw dropped, thinking to herself 'How could such a young boy know about things like threesomes?! And what in the world is a doujin?'

The remaining bandit, realizing that he has been outnumbered, attempts to run away, prompting the odd boy to hold his sword in reverse grip, "_Majinken!" _The odd boy declares as he slashes along the ground, releasing a crimson colored energy that went through the direction of the running bandit, hitting him and knocking him out in the process. The energy exploded on contact with the bandit, leaving a very large burn at his back.

With the coast clear the boy goes to the blonde warrior, "You okay?" The warrior replies to him, "Well, yes. Thanks to your help, that is." The warrior bows after she says this.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get information, the boy asks, "So, can I ask something?"

"Yes? What would that be?" The warrior replies.

"Where are we…? I'm not from around here, you see… And I got lost in the process." The boy tells her.

"Ah, I can see that. I mean, looking at your clothes, you are obviously from somewhere…" The warrior girl says as she sizes up the boy, then continues, "We are in the continent. Say, where are you from?" This time it was the boy's turn to answer, "I'm from Tokyo! A land of samurais, ninjas, and mikos!" The boy declared in a victorious tone like he did earlier.

'Samurais? Ninjas? And the Mikos? So he's from Hinomoto then? Why does he refer to it as Tokyo?' The blonde warrior thinks, before her thoughts are interrupted by the odd boy.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, didn't I? How rude of me!" The boy then proceeds to do his introduction, "My name's Shirou! Nice to meet you, um…?" Shirou says as he offers to shake hands.

'Ah, that kind of name, and those clothes… So he IS from Hinomoto. No wonder he isn't familiar with the place.' The warrior thinks as she starts introducing herself.

"My name is Leina. Nice to meet you too, Shirou!" Leina declares as she responds to Shirou's handshake.

**AND CLIFFHANGER! **

**So Shirou finally arrives in another world… And meets the hot wandering warrior Leina! Will this world make him forget about his true mission by drowning him in a pool of busty hot women? Will he be able to hold his hormones? Only time and the next chapter will tell!**

**World Data:**

**World Name: The Continent**

**Origin: Queen's Blade (Anime)**

**Unlocked Locations: Unknown Forest**

**Characters Encountered: Leina, and more incoming.**

**Heartless Appearance rate: Unknown as of now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REMIX**_

_**A HIGHSCHOOL DxD AND KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER FANFIC**_

_**CHAPTER 4: Memories**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Highschool DxD**_

_**Location: ?**_

_**Time: Morning**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

'Ugh, I'm feeling dizzy…Not exactly the way I would want to start my morning…'

A woman who is 29 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes wakes up with a strong pain in her head. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wears a blue T-shirt and a long white dress. A way of dressing normally used by housewives.

She opens her eyes fully, only to find out that she no longer in the comfort of her home, only to find herself in a large bed inside a room with lots of decorations, like a room for a noble.

"Oh, you're awake."

A woman with long red hair and blue green eyes, wearing a business suit greets her. As the white haired woman was about to speak, the red head interrupts, "I know what you are going to ask, and let me answer them. First, you are no longer in your house, of course. Second…" The red haired woman looked hesitant to state that next answer…

"What's wrong Rias?" The white haired woman anxiously asks, fearing that bad news is coming up.

And she was not wrong, "We could not find Shirou. Issei is looking for him right now, though it has been quite some time since he left. I'll let him know that you've woken up, Koneko." Rias answers the white haired housewife, her voice filled with concern.

Koneko puts her arms around herself. Fearing for what happened to her son, she starts falling into tears. She remembered the last moment she talked with her son, and what happened after that…

_-Flashback-_

_Timeline: Three days ago, the same day Shirou disappeared_

_Location: Hyoudou Residence_

_Time: Morning_

_Koneko POV_

_I led Rias into the house, knowing that she obviously means no harm. She didn't even lay a finger on Shirou. Rias has always been honest to herself and everyone, a trait shared by Issei, my husband. It was this trait that allowed both of them to attract so many kinds of people, both good and bad._

_As we arrived in the living room, I gestured her to sit down, as I went to the kitchen to prepare tea._

…_With the tea ready, I took it to the living room, and sat down across Rias. I began the conversation, "So, what is the reason for you to come here?" I asked her._

"_I went to visit you, of course. And ask some things…Concerning your escape with Issei 14 years ago." Rias anwers, with a look that says 'Be honest with me.'_

_Ah, our sin 14 years ago…_

_When I could no longer hold my love for Issei, and decided to…seal the deal, with him. I knew of the dangers, yet they just passed through my mind, as my heart was overtaking my logic. I was prepared to pay the prize, knowing that giving birth with my body at that time, which was still small, could kill me. I could have died, if it wasn't for that mysterious old mage who appeared before me and Issei, during my 7__th__ month of being pregnant with Shirou. It was his mysterious magic which saved my life and my son's. However, we never saw him again when I gave birth to Shirou._

_That mage, from what I could remember, he called himself Yen Sid. He is a severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears a sorcerer's hat, which is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes are often wide open. _

_As for what magic he used on me, I could not remember much now, it's been so long. All that I remember was that a strong life force was being transferred to me during childbirth, in a way I do not know. Issei said that it was the Yen Sid's magic. Other than that, I do not remember anything else. Also, the life force that was transferred… It was like a dragon's life force, just like Issei's, yet different._

…_Ah, I shouldn't dwell too much on what I couldn't remember._

_Knowing that the day I will have to tell the truth, I decided to spill it, should Rias want so, "Very well, out with it, Rias." I told her with an assuring tone of voice. _

_She doesn't hesitate and starts, "How did you escape from us? The security of the Gremory Territory is quite tight. There was no way you snuck your way out there with Issei, knowing your condition at that time." Rias asked._

"_On the seventh month of my pregnancy, an old man, no, rather, an old mage, who calls himself Yen Sid, appeared before me and Issei in our bedroom, informing the both of us what was going to happen to me 2 months later… And offered us a way to avoid it." I answered Rias, "I was doubtful at that time, but Issei seems to know him well, he even told me that we could trust the old man. So of course, after hearing that he could save not only my child's life, but to also allow me to raise him, I could not refuse. Especially after hearing those words." I continued, "So we accepted his offer, under one condition…"_

_Rias got curious over this, "And that condition would be…?"_

_I answered, "That we stay away anything supernatural, anything involving fantasy. Yen Sid told us that anything that involves magic and other things supernatural, will invoke him to an inescapable fate. A fate worse than death. So we had no choice…" I hesitated to continue, knowing that she didn't like what happens next. But I kept on, "We had to make our escape. Yen Sid opened some sort of portal, saying that it's the safest way for a pregnant woman to travel far distances. So we packed as many of our things, and went through the portal. It was after that we found ourselves in this house, the one you're in now."_

"…_The part where you escaped I understand, but I'm curious to what this Yen Sid character did to save your life." Rias asked, though I already expected such question._

_I answered, "I do not remember much, but the only thing I remember is that life force was being transferred to me during childbirth. A life force similar to a dragon's, though it wasn't Issei's dragon, Draig."_

_Rias surprisingly looked content at the moment, and said, "So that was the reason. But why escape? You could've told us!" Forget it, she isn't._

"_Issei told me not to. And until today, he hasn't told me. Though I've already forgotten to ask it, thanks to the beautiful life I have right now…" I told her. She looked…sad. And has that hint of jealousy in her eyes. I guess it's common for those who didn't get married till they're thirty. Oh well._

_I added, "I know that it is too late for apologies, that you may not even forgive me, considering what I did. But, I would like you to know that…I'm sorry, for that escape 14 years ago," and I added, "and for stealing Issei from you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." I apologized as much as I can to the woman who once saved my life, and took care of me. To think that I did such thing, I deeply regret it. But my love for Issei is a lot deeper in comparison._

_Rias' answer, however, surprised me, "I forgive you for running away. You had a reason. You were going to save your son's life. And as for Issei, it's his decision to choose who's he going with, not mine. So that's why-"_

_Before she could finish, an earthquake of some sort occurred. It was quite strong, that each furniture in the house were tumbling already. It was only for a few seconds though, so there was no harm._

"_What the hell was that?!" I said, pissed. Look at the furnitures! Issei's salary is gonna have a beating…Again!_

"_An earthq-" Rias didn't get to finish…again, as multiple shadows arose from the ground. They have the size of 3 year old kids, with antennae and glowing gold eyes._

_I prepared my fists for battle, when suddenly a large red portal appeared behind me, as well as Rias'._

_Issei's voice erupted from the portal, "Get out of there now!"_

_I answered back, "But how about Shirou?!"_

_I didn't get a reply as I was dragged by a red gauntlet from the portal. And then everything went black._

_-Flashback End-_

_3rd person POV_

Koneko is now in tears, muttering about how she could not protect her son. Rias could only watch from a corner, felling the regret of not being able to comfort her friend.

Meanwhile, at the ruined Hyoudou residence, specifically the former master's bedroom, in the room with stained glass for walls and floors, a being with large ears was observing the large door in the end of the room.

"Oh, flippers! I didn't reach him in time!" Exclaimed the mysterious being as he opens the doors, "He has obviously awakened his power, since he already left for another world. I just hope that Donald and Goofy would find him in time, before Ansem does." The being mutters as he goes through the large door.

_POV Change!_

_World: The Continent_

_Location: Barzan Tavern & Inn, Room 17_

_Time: Afternoon_

_Shirou POV_

"So, you're actually into young androgynous boys Leina? I think I'd better keep kids away from you! Hahaha!" A woman in her mid-twenties teases Leina. She has long, thick red hair, a red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

…How did I know her panties were black? She doesn't wear pants or shorts. That's why.

Ah, the people of this world has GREAT fashion sense, especially the ladies! Father would have died of nosebleed if he were here!

"Huh?! It's not like that!" Leina argues with her red head companion. She then turns to me, "Go on, introduce yourself!" Leina cheerfully tells me as she pulls me closer to her red headed friend. I proceeded to comply.

"I'm Shirou Hyoudou! Nice to meet you, miss…?"

The red head replies, "Risty. Nice to meet you too, little boy!" She offers me a handshake after that, which I accepted. "Eh?! But I'm not a little boy! I'm 14! " I told Risty as we finish our handshake. She laughed instead, "Ah, you kids are often like this. Pretending to be adults. Which makes you so cuuuttee! " She then proceeds to pinch my face, adding, "I didn't even think you were a boy when I first saw you enter the tavern with Leina! I bet you'd be cute in dresses and stuff! Hehehe…" She creepily laughs as she kept pinching me. I looked into her eyes, and…

Holy shit! Did I just see Pedobear deep inside her soul?!

Fortunately, Leina intervenes, "I believe that he is right, Risty. I saw him fight quite well with my own eyes. Two of the three bandits which I took in for the bounty today were actually defeated by Shirou. Even I couldn't believe that a boy of such age is capable of that kind of feat! He can even use magic!" She tells Risty. The red head still looked doubtful, though, "Really? If he did fight, then where are his weapons? Don't tell me he took them on bare handed! I mean, look at his size!" Risty argued back.

Hell, I could take those two with my bare hands! My father's training taught me well. Mother taught me on how to use my fists properly as well. There's no way I'd lose! Not quickly anyway. And didn't she just hear Leina say that I could use magic? Oh well, if she wants to see a weapon, then she will see one!

Akatosh!

'_Very well._'

I raised my right hand, and a bright burst of red light exploded from it. When the light cleared, the keyblade is in my hands.

"Heh, guess you weren't kidding! Though I still doubt if he can actually use that very well." Risty adds.

Well, can't argue on that one. I'm still a novice when it's swordplay. My moves are only effective to those shadow creatures, and those two bandits Leina mentioned earlier were only taken out by a surprise attack. I fought gangs with my fists, but I'm not that confident with a sword.

"Well, you're right on that. I'm still a novice on both swordplay and magic, actually." I replied to Risty.

"Hmm… Say, little Shirou. Why not let me train you with swordplay? Children are NOT supposed to be in the battlefield, you know." Ouch, that actually hurt. " You could live longer if you avoid real battles from now on, or stick with the experts on that matter. I can't teach you magic, though." Risty actually says with a serious face. She no longer has that pedobear look on her face.

…She has the same look when Mother is scolding me for doing something dangerous that I did not tell her. Does she really care about kids that much? Well, can't argue with a person who's concerned about your safety, even though you just met, and especially, if I want to play it safe. I'd better stick with the experts of battle for now.

"Of course, I'll accept the offer. As for my magic, it's something I learned myself, so I might as well train on it alone." Risty nods after that, then proceeds to size me up, "Hmmm, those clothes of yours can make you stand out…a lot. You wouldn't mind a little change in wardrobe now, don't you?" She says that…with a pedobear expression.

I answered, "Of course I wouldn't! **As long as it is not maid costumes, dresses, or any female clothing!**" I could hear Risty mutter 'Damn it…", though she quickly recovers and grabs me by the hand, taking me out of the inn.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leina asks us as Risty kept on dragging me. She answers Leina, "I'm going to a friend of mine who makes clothes! And Armor!" Risty shouts as we left the inn.

_-A few minutes later-_

"Heh, not bad." I commented on my new set of clothes, courtesy of Risty.

It's a set of white robes. Why robes? On the way to the shops, I told Risty that I specialize in speed and offense. (As a half cat-youkai, I have good senses made for detection, and I also have a lighter body to boot. Everyone knows what cats are good at, right? Of course, stealth, and the dodge-and-counter tactics which apply to me really well.) We decided to go for a lighter set of battle clothing, as well as a cheap one, yet reliable.

As for what the robes look like, The upper body of the robes featured a hood that was shaped like an eagle's beak in the center; this was connected to the main part of the robes, which were plain white. The main body part, the chest area, is closed by the robe. It also has long sleeves(The area from below the elbow are covered by gloves.). As for the arms, I am wearing black leather fingerless gloves that covers from my hands till the lower area of my elbow. Around the back was a belt containing a sheath for a dagger, which was buckled below the shoulder.

The lower portion was layered, with the back of the robes extending down lower than the front. Around the waist are a number of belts, with pouches able to contain small supplies. My pants are black in color. The only thing unchanged was my running shoes.

…It looks like one of those assassin costumes, from that game called Assassin's Creed!. It looks cool!

"Looking good there, little Shirou! Told ya, I'm not gonna put ya on a maid's costume! Not yet anyway." Risty comments as soon as she saw me. "These robes are made from strong cloth, they can be used for battle! They're cheap to boot! They only cost me 5 gold coins!" She happily adds.

"…Thanks for the clothes, Risty. I really appreciate this. Thank you." I thanked her. She really deserved it. I mean, she treated me clothes, and is even gonna train me! Such a kind lady! Busty to boot-WHOA, better hold it there!

"Don't mention it." She says as she looks out the window. "It's getting dark. I think we'd better head back to the inn…"

I replied, "Of course. Lead the way." And with that, we started walking back to the inn.

_-Outside the shop-_

_Shirou POV_

"Kyyyaaahh!"

A scream greeted us as we exit the shop.

"What in the? What are those things?!" Risty asks, surprised.

What lies in front of us was total chaos. Merchants fending off shadow creatures from their stands, civilians running from these creatures.

Just as I thought. Those creatures are here too!

'They are called the heartless.' Akatosh tells me in my mind. 'They are your mortal enemy, keybearer. Let us slay them!' He adds.

Pretty excited huh? Well then…

Akatosh!

'Let us begin!'

_BGM: Access the Animus, by Jesper Kyd_

I summoned the keyblade on my hand, "Ready Risty?" I ask my future teacher. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!" She answers.

I struck on the first heartless on sight with a rising slash, sending it to the air, and crashing into one of the merchant's stands. Risty takes out her mace and shield, and one hits a heartless with one descending vertical slash. She takes a look at the other side of the district, where she sees a lot more heartless. She signals me, "Hey Shirou! I'm going to that side over there," She points to the other side of the merchant district, "Can you take careof yourself?" I nodded, "Good. See you later, then!" She proceeds to go. I proceeded to eliminate more on the place I'm in…

…Five more heartless. Time to rock!

The first one jumps on me, attempting an aerial hit from above. I quickly rolled to the right, and countered with a powerful thrust as soon as that heartless landed. One down.

Three of them tried a simultaneous attack. One of which tried to attack with its claws, which I deflected, causing the heartless to stagger. Its two allies jumped right after that blocked attack, an attack I anticipated, thanks to them doing a triangular formation before attacking, with its tip pointing at me.

I quickly side stepped to the left, and countered one of the jumping ones with a powerful baseball swing, finishing it off. I then continued to perform a powerful thrust to the heartless that just landed, finishing it as well. The one that staggered earlier goes for another attack, which I deflected again and countered with a descending vertical slash, killing it.

I sensed one more, eagerly sneaking onto my back. Looks like someone doesn't understand the word CAT-youkai. Oh, right, I never told any of them. Do they understand words though? It'd be fun to trash talk them.

'Allow me to demonstrate my capabilities, Shirou.' Akatosh interjects.

"Well then. Out with it."

'Lightning can become your blade in battle. Call for it! The name is…'

I had myself readied in a postion to perform a thrust attack.

I sensed the heartless' presence coming nearer, and I felt it jump…

'Now!'

"_Raijinken_!" I declared as lightning wrapped around the keyblade in the moment I turned around quickly and stabbed the heartless in mid-air. The moment my blade struck the creature, a bolt of lightning from above struck it as well, surely finishing it off.

_-BGM fades-_

"Hey, nice job. I saw that." Risty tells me as she walks toward me from the other district, along with Leina, who adds, "See, Risty? I told you he can use magic!"

"I'm not that good yet though. I still have room for improvement." I said as Risty nodded, while Leina went around to see if there was any civilians who are injured. Me and Risty also helped.

…For some reason, I really feel like someone is watching me. It's making my hair stand. But when I look for the source, I don't see anyone. I can't track the scent too, as if it was well hidden. I ignored this and kept looking for anyone injured.

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

"Ufufufu. How interesting! I'm not usually into boys, but this one's different! He might be an interesting opponent!" Declares a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest.

"And as a bonus, he looks a lot like a little girl! Now only if I could dress him up…Hehehe…" The woman gets drowned in her fantasies, seeing the boy in sailor fuku costumes…

"AAAACCCHHHHOOOOO!" Shirou sneezed hard, as a surge of fear ran throughout his whole body, "…Looks like someone's into bishounens…Nevermind." He mutters.

_**-And done! So what do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to review! Constructive criticisms are appreciated! :D **_

_**And by the way, Shirou's new clothes are a homage to the costume of Altair Ibn La'Ahad from the game Assassin's Creed by Ubisoft. Shirou's version is a little different, as the red sash is replaced by red belts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed**_


	5. Enter Kuroka!

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REMIX**_

_**A HIGHSCHOOL DxD AND KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER FANFIC**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Meet the black cat, Kuroka!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Highschool DxD**_

_Location: Barzann Tavern, Backyard_

_Time: Afternoon_

_Shirou POV_

"Uuuoooh! Ora!" I shouted as I swing Akatosh against…the air.

And as for why I'm down here in the backyard…

Well, let's just say that Risty and Leina are having their bath time in the bathroom of our room upstairs…and I wouldn't want to 'accidentally' peek through the door, like those guys in harem animes. Obviously, it always ends…in a bad way. Like getting a spiked mace to your crotch. That's gotta hurt. I really don't wanna get spayed like a cat…even if I'm a cat myself. Well, half of me is, anyway.

Hmm…I wonder…

Since I AM actually inside another world, does this mean that there are lots of others out there? Other than this and my original world? What are they like, anyway?

'Just think of the differences as somewhat similar to your world's countries, but only that they do not know of each other's existence, as they are not separated by a large body of water, but by doors and dimensions.' Akatosh replies to my thoughts.

…You sure are knowledgeable, eh Akatosh?

'Of course I am.'

Then, do you also know about those things we fought yesterday? Those 'heartless'?

'Ah, yes. The heartless. They are beings born from the negativity of a person's heart. As a person keeps this negativity inside his or her heart, and does not find a way to erase it, the negativity will slowly yet gradually grow into darkness, and that darkness inside the heart consumes both the heart and its owner, giving birth to a heartless, a creature that seeks the heart of others, and will drown those hearts in the very same darkness it came from.' Akatosh explains.

Then, does this mean that if we can make a person stop generating negative thoughts, then, we can prevent the birth of a heartless?

'Yes, precisely.'

…That's hard. There's no way that we can convince each and every single person alive on this world to do that, and that doesn't even include if that person would listen to us…

'Indeed. The human heart is a fickle thing.'

…More like annoying.

As I continued my training, a voice interrupts out of nowhere, breaking my concentration…

"Excuse me, nya…" Nya?! I looked behind me, only to see…

A voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her outfit consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving me view to her large oppai…Ehehehe…

But what really took my attention was…her black cat ears and tail…and most especially her scent…

…The same kind of scent that me and mother have…

…A cat youkai's scent.

"…Who are you?" I asked, somewhat nervous. I never met with or talked to any other nekomatas than my mother…

"Shouldn't you at least introduce yourself first before asking questions, nya?" She rebukes me with a stern tone…

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Hyoudou Shirou…" As I said my name, she looked pretty surprised for a split second, but regained her composure in the same speed. Suddenly, she disappears out of my sight…What the hell?! She's that fast?!

"You react quite slow, nya." Her voice comes from behind me. I tried to turn back, only for her to tackle me and lock me on the ground with an insane amount of strength! The force of the tackle caused me to let go of my weapon…

"Why not unleash your true form, nya? You might stand a chance if you do, nya!" She then proceeds to sniff at the portion of my head where my cat ears would be if I assumed my youkai form. After doing that, she says, "…You really do smell like Shirone, nya. I guess I wasn't wrong when I went after you through that door, nya." What?! She followed me? To think that I didn't sense her…This woman's something! And who is this Shirone?!

"I guess I shoudn't keep you like this then, nya!" She says in a playful tone as she gets off my back. I proceeded to question her right after that, "So, who are you?"

"Nyahaha, direct to the point, eh? Like mother like son indeed, nya!" She laughs before saying something else, "My name is Kuroka, nya. Nice to meet you, Shirou-chan!" She playfully extends her hand for a handshake, to which I replied normally.

"So, uhh, you said something about like mother like son earlier…What did you mean by that? Do you know my mother?" She laughed as I asked this, "I mean what I said, nya! And of course, I know your mother nya! She's my sister, nya!" What?! "Looks like Shirone didn't tell you about me, nya. Oh, and it seems that she didn't tell you her true name, either. Does she really enjoy being called 'Koneko' that much, nya?" She says that after answering my question. So Shirone is her true name…?

"…So, why did you come after me? Did you need something from other worlds, too?" As soon as I said 'other worlds', her eyes widened, and she starts talking, "I guess this means I also wasn't wrong about that door beneath Shirone's room, nya. I told her to transfer houses once, but she was stubborn, nya." Kuroka shakes her head, "I guess I have no choice…I'll come with you, nya!"

"What?!" Ok, she's my aunt…And I can tell she's pretty powerful too…Though I get the feeling that I just brought along a large baggage of trouble. "…Oh, ok…" I said in affirmation to her declaration…

"Why are you so surprised, nya? I don't know anything about this 'other worlds' nya, so we might as well stick together till we find our way home. Am I right, nya?" She has a point on that one…

"And since Shirone wouldn't let me play with you back then, I'll play with you a lot this time, nya! It's time for some auntie-and-niece bonding time, nya!" She says as she attempts to tackle me…again. Although this time, I already managed to pick up my sword and started run away…

"Where are you going, nya? Come here and play cuddle-cuddle with onee-chan, nya! Nyahahaha!" She laughs playfully as she keeps on chasing me…

_-An hour later-_

_-Location: Barzann Tavern and Inn, Room 17-_

_-Time: Evening-_

_-Shirou POV-_

"So she's your aunt? No wonder why you two have the same…eye color." Risty comments as she sizes up Kuroka, who is now in her human form, and proceeds to look at me, "So does this mean you'll still travel with me Leina?" She asks me.

"Of course. We're new to these lands, remember? So you see, I'll need help from the experts…" I explained. Risty nodded at my answer, and says, "Very well. And speaking of that, we're low on travelling funds, so tomorrow, we'll be doing odd jobs." I see. Of course, to travel, you need maney. To have money, you must work, "Ok. I understand."

Kuroka chimes after me, "I'll come along with Shirou. He's a little too young for some of those jobs." She says that. It seems she knows when to stop using her –nya suffixes. It would be weird if she keeps saying that.

"That's alright. So about these jobs…" Leina starts inquiring Risty about the said odd jobs, while Kuroka just listens to them with good focus and would occasionally interrupt the conversation with questions, as she is obviously trying to gain additional information about the current world we're in. As for me, my consciousness starts to slip…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Gremory Mansion-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"The food here tastes great, as usual…"

Koneko compliments the cooking of the Gremory household. As she was not allowed to go home after the incident that happened to her house, she was offered temporary residence at Rias' home, as Koneko's house is still being investigated…

And speaking of that…

"Looks like I arrived at a good time, Koneko."

A voice interrupts Koneko's breakfast. She turns her head behind her, only to see…

A man in his late twenties, with short brown hair and light brown eyes, and has a muscular build. He wears a long sleeved black leather jacket, with a red T shirt within. He also wears a pair of black leather pants, with a pair of shoes with red and black tones for color…

…It was Issei.

"Issei! You're back!" Koneko jumps out of her chair, landing straight into Issei's arms. He pets Koneko's head as she slowly transforms into her nekomata form, evidenced by the pair of cat ears that appeared on her head, as well as pair of tails behind her.

"So, any news on Shirou?" Koneko asks her husband, with an expectant look on her face. However, Issei only shook his head, and replied, "I'm sorry, Koneko. But I didn't find our son. Not yet. But I found this beneath our room instead." Issei takes out a picture from the pocket of his jacket, and shows it to Koneko…

"Is that…The labrynth beneath our bedroom? And that door…It no longer has a lock?!" Koneko asks in surprise, prompting Issei to add, "Yes, it is somehow unlocked. By Shirou." Koneko looked shocked hearing that, but Issei continues, "I suspect he headed through there, since I couldn't find him at any of his friend's home. Which is why I-" Issei's plan was interrupted by a voice calling out to him.

"Oh Iiiisssseeeiiii! Don't keep a lady waiting!" Rias comes out of the door behind Issei, wearing a rather…provocative outfit. In other words, a nightgown. A transparent one at that. "Come on Issei, hurry up. Didn't you say your son wanted a younger sibling? Ehehehe…" Rias provocatively tempts Issei, only for Koneko to confront him, "What is the meaning of this, _darling?!_" Koneko asks Issei in a very threatening tone…with killing intent.

Issei could only mutter to himself now…

"…Oh shit."

*BOOM!*

A red colored shooting star flew out of the Gremory household's rooftop that day…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Forest of Mana-_

_-Time: Late Morning-_

_Shirou POV_

"So, what are we doing here again?" I ask Kuroka nee-chan. And why am I calling her that? She doesn't like being called _baa-chan_(Auntie) because it makes her feel old. Whatever.

"We're here to train, nya!" Kuroka nee-chan tells me as she assumes her nekomata form. "You should transform too, Shirou-nya." I nodded, and a few seconds later, my cat ears and tail are out. "Hmm, you are young indeed, nya. You only have one tail, nya. And other than that, you fight sloppy, nya." Ouch.

"What do you mean, sloppy?" I ask her, a liitle irritated.

"Exactly what it is, nya. I saw your fight in the city the other day. You focus too much on advancing, nya." She's not wrong on that one.

"So what are we going to train on?" I ask her, somewhat calmer this time.

"Dodging, nya!" As soon as she said that, multiple copies of her appeared around me, and about four of them, "Alright! Challenge number one, try to avoid as much damage within…5 minutes nya! No guarding allowed, nya!" Then they all started attacking…

The first one charges towards me, prompting me to dodge to the side with a dodge roll. Two of the then jumps towards me, prompting me to do a backflip…

…But as soon as I got on my feet, the fourth one binds me with her arms! Damn it, how strong is she?!

And then, I realized the other three charging towards me…

Oh shit…

I tried to struggle. But to no avail. She's so damn powerful!

_-5 minutes later-_

_-Shirou POV-_

"You're so sloppy, a kitten can laugh at you, nya." Kuroka says as she rests my bumped head on her lap. "You lack stamina too, nya. This is why I told Shirone to train you properly, nya. Even if you have focus, you are still useless if you can't move properly, nya!" She pets my head…

"…I know. I'll just train harder!" I declared as I stood up, facing her once again.

"That's the spirit, nya! Let's try this again, nya!" She then summons another bunch of copies…

And so, my first training regimen under Kuroka nee-chan begins…

_-Location: Gremory Mansion-_

_-Time: Evening-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"Ahh, that was great…" Rias declares as she lies naked behind Issei and Koneko, both who are also naked. All three of them are tired after a certain…_Make-up_ _session. _

"Ehehehe, I would be happy for a round 2-" Issei gets interrupted as Koneko pinches him in the thighs, "Ouch! Okay, okay, we'll sleep!" Issei answers, allowing Koneko to purr and place herself on Issei's chest…

"No fair, me too!" Rias jumps on the couple…interrupting them…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Forest of Mana-_

_-Time: Late evening-_

_Shirou POV_

"…That's enough. You've improved quite well in a short time. As expected from the sekiryuutei's genetics. The ablity to adapt quickly is a natural for nekomatas, though, nya." Kuroka tells me after she disintegrates her copies as I lie on the ground, tired. She comes towards me, and proceeds to help me up, "Well, time for the trainer to do her part! I'll be taking you back to the inn. And as for the money from the jobs, I had one of my copies do the job thing, nya! I even received the money while we were training, nya! So don't don't worry about paying that busty red headed human, nya!" Kuroka sure makes a clear description of people…

As she carries me on her back, I feel my consciousness slip, slowly yet steadily…

…I close my eyes…

_POV change! _

_-Location: Barzann Tavern and Inn, Pub area-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Uhh, what are we looking for, again, Donald?" Asks an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. The said hat is orange in color, (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. He wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. His pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. He has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

"A white cat-boy, from what the king said. It's easy, since he looks like a cat! It won't be hard to distinguish him from the humans, Goofy!" Boasts a talking duck, not knowing what this 'cat-boy' actually looks like. He is is an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His outfit is a modified version of his original blue sailor's suit. His blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers.

The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists.

"But are you sure that he looks like a normal cat with a key? The last time we found someone, it was just an ordinary cat with white fur…" Goofy tries to reprimand his friend, but to no avail…

"Aww, shaddup, Goofy!" And with that, they proceeded at the Inn's clerk for reception…

_**And that's done! It's a little short, but I'll do my best for a longer chapter next time!**_

_**I bet you didn't expect Kuroka, eh? Well, I needed someone with good knowledge about Shirou's innate natural abilities that does not relate to the keyblade. Keyblade skills are learnt by Shirou through Akatosh's advices, so there is only a need for training for keyblades when learning new skills. But as for his nekoshou skills, Kuroka is the right person. Oh, and a nekoshou is a very rare breed of nekomata in Highschool DxD. The only remaining survivors of this race are Kuroka and Koneko, Shirou's mother, making him a nekoshou as well, but with dragon lineage.**_

_**Donald and Goofy's meeting with Shirou on the next chapter!**_

_**Please tell me your opinions! Constructive criticisms are most welcome!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Hora Hora!**_


End file.
